Coffee 'date'
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: Just a short little KoreaXCanada fanfiction
1. Coffee 'date'

First I have a question what does Au mean? Second I hope you like this. It's a short KoreaXCanada fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot idea.

* * *

I'm Yong Soo, also known as South Korea sat at the world conference table looking at the shy blonde in front of him. Germany was on his normal rant which South Korea was easily ignoring in favor of the boy in front of him. The boy kept fussing over the bear in his grasp. "Who?" the white polar bear asked the man that was holding him.  
"Canada." the blond whispered his reply. Just then I'm Yong Soo had an amazing idea. Germany dismissed them for a five minute break. I'm Yong Soo took this moment to sneak up on the blond boy named Canada. He pounced on the boy and yelled, "Your breasts belong to South Korea da~ze." The boy jumped from being startled.  
"Hello to you too South Korea." the boy whispered.  
"Is that as high as your voice can go da~ze?" South Korea questioned without letting the boy out of his grasp. "Also call me by my name it's I'm Yong Soo, but you can call me Yong Soo da~ze."  
"Yes it is Yong Soo. You can call me Matthew Williams or Canada." the boy properly introduced himself. "Okay Mattie how about we-" started Yong Soo only to be interuppted by their siblings. He released the boy.  
"Yo Mattie." America greeted the boy. They began to talk.  
"I'M YONG SOO!" China yelled.  
"Yeah aniki what do you want da~ze?" South Korea asked annoyed. "What were you doing with his brother aru?" China asked acusingly.  
"Well if you must know I was going to ask him if he would have coffee with me so I can get to know him better da~ze." South Korea replied. He turned back to the North American brother's.  
"Hey Canada, would you like to get some coffee after the meeting with me da~ze?" South Korea asked Canada.  
"Sure." Canada replied.  
"Everyone take your seats." Germany yelled at the nations. After some time everyone was finally in their respectful seats. South Korea's eyes never left Matthew. His thoughts were on after the conference. Germany finally dismissed them.  
"Canada you can't go to coffee with him, he'll try something." America pleaded.  
"America I'll be fine and call you at the first sign of trouble." Canada whispered and rolled his eyes.  
"You better I don't want my little brother to be hurt. Ever." America replied.  
"Okay Al. I'll be careful." Canada reasured his brother. America walked off.  
"Hey Mattie da~ze." South Korea snuck up behind him. "Your breasts belong to me da~ze." South Korea resumed his groping. "Shall we go get that coffee you mentioned?" Canada asked.  
"Sure da~ze." South Korea replied not letting go of him.  
"Would you let go of me please?" Canada asked.  
"Do I have to da~ze?" South Korea replied with a question.  
"I would appreciate it." Canada replied.  
"Oh fine da~ze." South Korea released him. They began to walk to the nearest coffee place. They got their coffee and walked to the park that was nearby. They sat in silence till South Korea broke it. "Hey Mattie what does your curl do da~ze?" "Um... It is very sensitive is all." Canada replied very tense.  
"What would happen if I pulled it da~ze?" South Korea asked more to himself then Canada.  
Canada's eyes went wide. "Please don't Yong Soo."  
"Hmm... If your getting protective over it, it must be pretty important to you da~ze." South Korea broke into a smile, and reached out to grab it.  
"Non." Canada turned his head but not fast enough. South Korea pulled on it.  
"Is it that bad da~ze?" South Korea was eyeing the strand. His eyes finally settled on Canada's face. Canada's face was bright red. South Korea smiled and pulled it again.  
"S-S-S-S-Stop i-i-i-it." Canada pleaded. South Korea pulled it again. Canada covered his mouth to muffle a moan of pleasure. "What's this da~ze." South Korea smiled again. "You didn't say it was sensitive in that area da~ze." "P-P-Plea-se let it go-oh." Canada whispered. He put his hand back up to stiffle another moan. Korea released it unhappily. He began to think to himself, "he's so cute and I think I may be in love with him da~ze."  
"Yong Soo." Canada repeated. Canada sighed and let his thoughts take over, "I really like him, but I wonder how he feels about me." "Hey Mattie I um..." South Korea started.  
"Oui what do you want?" Canada asked.  
"Um... I... Here I'll show you." South Korea kisses Canada gently. South Korea pulls back. "Mattie I l-l-lo-lo-love you."  
"I love you too." Canada whispered. "Yeah da~ze." South Korea fist pumped. They kissed again.

* * *

Well please review I would like to know how to make my writing better.


	2. The real first date

Part two to Coffee 'date' since I got asked to make it another part.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Matthew would you go out on a date with me and be my boyfriend da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo asked after they kissed the second time.  
"Oui." Matthew replied smiling.  
"Okay how about tomaorrow da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo asked his new boyfriend.  
"Oui, I can do that." Mattew replied.  
"Okay then see you tomorrow." I'm Yong Soo quickly ran off to tell Japan.  
"Bye then." Matthew told him quietly with a giggle. Just then Matthew's phone went off with a text message from Alfred.  
'Hey bro we need to talk like now.' the message read. Canada's brows furrowed. Instead he sent,'Okay where are you?' He was startled by a phone going off not that far.  
"Hi Mattie." his twin brother America popped out from behind one of the bushes. Canada jumped from being startled.  
"Hi Al." Canada replied finally.  
"Why'd ya say yes to him?" America asked suddenly deviod of emotion.  
"Because I like him Al that's why." Canada responded in the same tone of voice. Both twins stared long and hard at the other not speaking a word out loud. However inside they were yelling at eachother screaming in any language they both knew. They both broke the gaze at the same time panting like they yelled out loud at eachother. "J'adore Yong Soo." Matthew's voice was whispered and panted.  
"You love him?" America questioned.  
"Oui." Canada responded.  
"Okay then but if he hurts you I will know..." America stopped speaking and pointed to his head. "Because if he hurts you, he hurts me too."  
"Oui. I remember our twin bond." Canada smiled.  
"Too bad our actual birthday is unkown, and we only know of our celebratory birthday." America whispered sadly.  
"Yes too bad." Canada agreed walking away. "See you back at the hotel." Canada thought and thanks to their telepathic bond America heard. America nodded. Canada was smiling the whole way to his and America's room. They share a room, because they are twins one and two because they are both in North America. He quickly changed into pajamas with a polar bear design.  
"I'm happy for you." Canada's bear nodded its aprovall.  
"Thank you Kumajiro." Canada whispered. He would let the act of forgetting his bears name to fall just this once if he didn't call him 'who' again it may never have to go up again. He decided.  
"Your welcome, Canada." Kumajiro replied. Canada then fell asleep cuddling up with his bear now in his arms. He was woken by a beeping which involved a groan from the person next to him. "America, wake up we have a meeting." Canada told him.  
"Ahh, do I have to go?" America groaned pulling the covers over his head.  
"Yes, now get up." Canada shook him.  
"Fine." America rolled ut of bed, literally, and hit his head.  
"Ow." they both began to rub their heads. They got dressed and went to the meeting building. They walked into the room and not soon after people began to talk to America about Canada.  
"Is it true America did mon petite Mattieu finally get a date? If so who is it with?" France began his questions.  
"It's true, as hard as it is to believe and it's with South Korea." America replied. Canada snuck away from everyone and took his seat with a sigh.  
"That's what get's everyones attention." Matthew thought to 'himself'.  
"Hey Mattie everyone is just so disbelieving right now." America's thoughts invaded Canada's mind. Canada sighed in frustration.  
"Hey how are you doing?" A voice snapped him out of his mental daze. Canada looked up to see his new boyfriend. Canada's heart began to flutter.  
"Hey I'm doing good, and how are you doing." Canada replied.  
"I'm doing great now that I can see you da~ze. I'm excited for our date tonight da~ze. But my family doesn't really aprove da~ze." South Korea started out in a romantic way, but then turned sad.  
"I'm also happy for tonight, and Al's not that into it either I don't know about-" he was stopped short of his sentence.  
"Oh hon hon hon I see you two lovebirds are enjoying yourselves just remember South Korea if you break mon petite Matthieu's heart I will break you. Matthieu I approve as long as you really love him." France interupted Canada. Matthew and I'm Yong Soo both opened thier mouths to say something but yet again was interupted.  
"Yong Soo I'm you so much as lay one wrong finger on Matthew then I will personally go pirate on you and it will not be pleasent." England stated. Matthew and Yong Soo both caught Spain visibly flinch at the thought of England and his armada.  
"I will know exactly what you do to Mattie and when you do it so watch yourself and if my baby brother is in any way hurt. I won't be happy till your hurting." America warned him. Matthew and I'm Yong Soo again tried to talk.  
"Matthew I know you are the oposite of your brother; kind, quiet, shy, less obnoxious, and smart, but please don't break I'm Yong Soo's heart... Well you probably won't, so Yong Soo don't you dare break his heart, or else I will punish you aru." China declared. "If only he knew." America thought to his twin laughing. Canada's face went red at the memories. Then fighting ensued again. I'm Yong Soo grabbed Matthew's hand and began to at first drag him out of the room. Eventually Matthew caught on and went willingly.  
"I'm sorry about them." Matthew apologized as soon as they were far out of the room.  
"That's okay boyfriend da~ze." I'm Yong Soo replied. They walked hand in hand to the park that was nearby. "This is going to be an interesting date da~ze."  
"Yeah it is." Canada agreed. They sat there hand in hand just staring at the sky in perfect joy until I'm Yong Soo's stomach growled. "Shall we go get lunch?" Canada asked.  
"Yeah let's go da~ze." I'm Yong Soo agreed. They got up and began to walk to a cafe.  
"Mattie how dare you sneak off with I'm Yong Soo, and leave me the hero behind." America's voice invaded Canada's head.  
"How did we leave you behind? Easily. Why did we leave you behind? Because we didn't want you to ruin our first date." Canada thought back.  
"You're mean." America's voice thought. Canada didn't reply. Canada moved his attention back to his boyfriend and the walk to the cafe instead.  
"So Mattie have I told you thank you for being my boyfriend yet da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo asked with a blush.  
"Non, but thank you for asking me out, and your welcome for being your boyfriend." Matthew told him with a redder than his blush.  
"You are welcome for asking you out da~ze." I'm Yong Soo replied. They arrived at the cafe smiling. "Bonjour et bienvenue sur Le Procope. S'il vous pla t prenez un si ge et une personne sera avec vous bient t." the seater person told them. South Korean looked lost in what she had just said.  
"Merci aussi pourrions-nous demander pour celui qui parle fran ais et en anglais, s'il vous pla t." Canada replied in French.  
"Bien s r." the lady seater replied. "Merci." Matthew replied. They took a seat near the back. "Hello I'm Jace and I'll be your waiter tonight." the waiter told them. "Do you know what I can get you to drink?" "Oui can we have two glasses of water please?" Matthew replied.  
"Of course here are your menu's and let me go get those glasses of water." the waiter replied handing them thier menus.  
"Yong Soo do you need help reading the menu?" Matthew asked.  
"Could you just get me something I might like da~ze." I'm Yong Soo suggested. "Okay I will." Matthew replied smiling.  
"So what can I get you two to eat?" the waiter asked.  
"Could we have two coq au vin please?" Matthew asked the waiter.  
"Of course here are your drinks and I'll be right back with your food." the waiter replied smiling at Matthew. He went off to the kitchen.  
"What did you just order us da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo asked.  
"Oh, you'll see." Matthew replied smiling at his boyfriend.  
"Okay I trust you da~ze." I'm Yong Soo told him, dropping the subject. "So shall we get to know eachother better while we are waiting da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo asked.  
"Sure what do you want to know about me?" Matthew asked in reply.  
"Okay, one what is your favorite color da~ze? Two what is your favorite food da~ze? Three what is that 'sensitive' curl anyway da~ze? Four when is your birthday da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo questioned.  
"One my favorite color is red. Two my favorite food is pancakes with maple syrup. Three it is called and E-zone or erogenous zone. Four my birthday is July 1st." Matthew answered.  
"Okay well I'll answer the same questions da~ze. My favorite color is blue da~ze. My favorite food is kimchi da~ze. My curl is also an E-zone for me da~ze. Lastly my birthday is August 15th da~ze." I'm Yong Soo told Matthew.  
"Wow. That's cool." Matthew whispered.  
"Here is your food." the waiter interupted their conversation setting down two identical plates in front of the both of them.  
"Merci." Canada whispered and smiled at the waiter.  
"Yes, thank you da~ze." South Korea nodded.  
"You are welcome." the waiter told them smiling at Canada. Then walked away to serve another table. Both nations ate in silence and upon finishing they began to talk while waiting for the check.  
"That was good da~ze." South Korea told him.  
"I'm glad you liked it." Canada replied smiling.  
"Here you are sir." the waiter handed the check to South Korea. "I asume you'll be paying since you obviously need to impress that cutie across from you." Canada's face went a bright red. The waiter, Jace, smiled at him again while he was waiting for South Korea to pay.  
"There you are da~ze." South Korea handed him back the check and the bills.  
"Merci." the waiter brought out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote on it and handed it to Matthew smiling. Matthew took the paper. The waiter bounded away smiling.  
"Let's get out of here da~ze." South Korea proposed.  
"Agreed." Canada agreed as they walked out, but not before the waiter blew a kiss in Matthew's direction. They walked out and Matthew sighed. "Only in France does your waiter hit on you." Canada was red.  
"Yeah poor you da~ze." South Korea told him. They walked back to the meeting building hand in hand. "Do you think they noticed our absence da~ze?" South Korea asked as they got back. A certain blonde with blue eyes rushed to his twin brother engulfing him in a hug.  
"They noticed." Canada whispered back.  
"Mattie, are you okay you look kinda red?" America asked releasing his twin. "I'm fine Al but let me just say this only in France will a human waiter boy give you his name and phone number while flirting with you." Canada told his brother.  
"So that's why your red." America declared.  
"Oui." Canada stated.  
"Well let's go in and get back to the actual conference." America stated dragging his brother in which in turn meant dragging I'm Yong Soo in as well. Canada watched the meeting which was actually different then normal it was actually full of progress. "You are all excused now." Germany declared smiling. Canada was packing his stuff up when a certain asian nation wrapped his arms around him and leaned his head in the crook of Canada's neck. "Well that was a nice meeting for a change da~ze." South Korea declared behind him.  
"Yes that is agreed." Canada whispered back. "Well how about we go get something for dinner since you are probably hungry I'll cook since you paid for lunch." Canada smiled to his boyfriend.  
"Okay da~ze." South Korea agreed. Matthew led him back to his hotel room and began to make him pancakes. "What are you making da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo asked after awhile of watching his blonde boyfriend move about in the kitchen.  
"Pancakes of course." Matthew declared. "Pancakes da~ze?" I'm Yong Soo asked.  
"Of course you will love them I'm sure." Matthew went back to his work of cooking.  
"If you say so da~ze." I'm Yong Soo replied. Matthew walked to the table after he was done and set a plate of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup infront of I'm Yong Soo and a plate for himself and sat down. They ate in silence and I'm Yong Soo was enjoying his boyfriend's delicious cooking. "This was really good, Mattie thank you da~ze." I'm Yong Soo spoke up after his pancakes were gone.  
"Your welcome." Matthew replied smiling. "But now I'm tired so I'm gonna have to go Mattie night da~ze." I'm Yong Soo stood as he talked and walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him before he left for his hotel. "Goodnight Yong Soo see you tomorrow." Matthew replied after the kiss. I'm Yong Soo left and Matthew did dishes and went to bed himself smiling.

* * *

Translations I got them off of google so they probably won't be that good:  
Bonjour et bienvenue sur Le Procope. S'il vous pla t prenez un si ge et une personne sera avec vous bient t.-Hello and welcome to Le Procope. Please take a seat and someone will be with you soon.  
Merci aussi pourrions-nous demander pour celui qui parle fran ais et en anglais, s'il vous pla t.-Thank you also could we ask for one that speaks both english and french, please?  
Bien s r.-Of course.  
Review please.


End file.
